Transformers Prime – Pinch me, this is a dream
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Two sisters, start to learn there is something not normal about their new neighbors, and what happens next is just not possible in any stretch of the imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is only for fun and the love of Transformers. Emily and Rona belong to my friend who requested the story and are used with her permission.

Requested story for a close friend that does not have an account here, but it is also a gift fiction for my sis FrontlinersShadow.

Humor/suspense/romance

Optimus/OC

A/N – fun and quirky, not to be taken seriously

Rated T

Summary: Two sisters, start to learn there is something not normal about their new neighbors, and what happens next is just not possible in any stretch of the imagination.

Transformers Prime – Pinch me, this is a dream

Chapter 1

Las Vegas, Nevada, 2013

The air was muggy and heavy more so then it had been in a long time, the sun was out but the sky looked odd. It was one of those days that fit Murphy's Law, if it could go wrong at the most possible wrong moment. It would. Two sisters were lounging in their pool, one who was tall, rather busty with short blond hair by the name of Emily. Emily was eighteen having just graduated from high school with shaky grades.

Emily's sister Rona was tall too, but she was a bit chunkier. Emily was 125 while Rona was 150 but she wore it well. Rona had blond hair too, but she had a wild streak and loved the colors red and blue, so her blond locks were streaked with red and blue. Rona was 24 years old, and she worked at a fast food chain. They also lived alone in their parents' house, their parents left a long time ago moving out of the county never to hear from them again. Rona didn't want to hear anything about their parents; because their parents just took off never once did they try to learn if their two daughters were okay. The only thing they did do was make sure they got to keep the house, and Rona kept the bills paid by getting a job at the fast food chain. Rona tried to take care of her sister as best she could; she even got her sister a job working with her now. Rona and Emily both loved Transformers Prime too; both were Autobot gals Rona liking Optimus Prime and Emily liking Wheeljack because he was a rule breaker.

"I hate this heat….!" Emily shouted as she slipped into the water from her cushion she had laid on.

Rona lifted her sunglasses up, and shook her head as she heard the phone ring. "Stay put I will get it," Rona said as she got to the side and grabbed the remote that was there. "Hello….?" Rona answered as she listened to the caller talk. "Really, that's quite interesting." Rona mumbled as she politely excused herself from the conversation as she saw her sister climb back on to her cushion.

"Who was that?" asked Emily.

"I will give you three guesses and the first two won't count." Rona said snidely.

"Honestly, you would think that woman would get a life, what did she want this time?" Emily asked.

"We have new neighbors moving in, and she wanted to gossip about them already." Rona said.

"I swear that woman has built in radar she lives on the other street but knows everyone's business." Emily retorted.

Rona chuckled at that statement, "I agree with you wholeheartedly on that, Emily." Rona said as she heard loud aggressive music playing. "Oh what is that?" Rona growled.

"Our new neighbors like odd metal sounds like," Emily said.

"Sounds like someone could stand to learn to listen to Adele pr Cher even, but whatever it is they are listening too." Rona snarled as she put her wrap around skirt on.

Emily followed her sister's lead, after she got out of the pool and headed back into the house. They walked outside and headed down the long winding driveway.

They lived in parts of Vegas where the houses were further apart and houses which had a lot of vehicles could leave them around the different properties. Rona and Emily stopped and stared at the vehicles, which were parked across the street.

"Okay our new neighbors have a lot of vehicles." Emily said.

The houses on the street were enormous two story houses, which were both stone and brick. All the houses had pools as well, with massive rooms in each of the houses as well. The windows had shutters on them, and were followed by long vines of Ivy growing around the houses.

Rona stared at the two vehicles they saw over there one was black and yellow muscle car and the other was a motorcycle. She glanced at her sister, and Emily started to walk across the street to admire the muscle car and the motorcycle.

"Sweet rides," Emily said.

"Where are you going?" Rona asked her sister as she ran across the road.

"Where do you think, besides maybe where there are hot vehicles there are hot guys?" Emily said as she ran up to the muscle car first and ran her hands over the muscle car."You are totally hot!" Emily said as Rona walked over heading for her sister.

"You are so going to get us all kinds of enemies; you're as bad a Marcy, Emily!" Rona exclaimed as she glanced over at the house.

"This muscle car reminds me of Bee," she said suddenly as Rona glanced at her sister than.

"What….?" Rona asked.

"Not Bayverse Bee," Emily retorted crossing her arms over her chest then.

"Oh….." Rona finally said as she turned her head at the small boy coming out with spiked hair and glasses and back pack. "Hi," Rona said as the boy suddenly jumped suddenly."Hey don't be scared, we live across the street, my sister liked the muscle car." Rona said.

The boy was silent, but nodded.

"I'm Rona and that's my sister Emily who loves the muscle car."

"That's my…" he started to say, until Rona looked at him.

"Do not tell me that's your car, you're like ten years old." Emily said laughing.

"Emily, don't be rude, he isn't ten." Rona snapped.

"I am thirteen and I am Rafael, but my friends call me Raf." He said.

Emily stepped back and glanced at her sister when the boy spoke, she grabbed her sister's arm them.

"That is so weird, he sounds just like…." Emily said as Rona glanced at Emily.

"I sound like whom?" he asked.

"No one, Raf my sister suffers from flashes of weirdness, let your family know we are across the street and if they need anything just let us know, okay?" Rona said as she pulled her sister away by dragging her across the street.

"Hey, what gives?" Emily demanded as Raf watched them go into the house and then ran inside the house.

He ran into his house and stopped in the family room, and stopped as he looked at a pretty short dark haired woman and black man with a big belly.

"We have neighbors across the street that are kind of strange." Raf said.

"Who isn't?" asked a young Japanese girl with black and pink hair.

"No, it's more than that," he said.

"I don't have connections anymore, but I am sure we can ask the others when they get here." The black man said.

"Where's Jack?" the woman asked.

"Right here mom," the boy said walking in.

"Remember the cover story we are married June and the kids are ours." The black man said as the girl giggled and walked out of the room.

"Good luck with that…." She said.

"Miko….?" Jack said.

"Yeah talk to the hand, because the ears are going to listen to Splash Monkey now." She said as Jack looked at the others and rolled his eyes.

"She is so going to get us in trouble." Jack said as Raf shrugged.

'Low profile people, just wait until all of Team Prime gets here." The black man said as he shook his head. "Come on, Prime…." Added softly as he gazed out the window looking at Rona and Emily's house and wondering just what kind of people they were truly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is only for fun and the love of Transformers. Emily and Rona belong to my friend who requested the story and are used with her permission.

Requested story for a close friend that does not have an account here, but it is also a gift fiction for my sis FrontlinersShadow.

Humor/suspense/romance

Optimus/OC

A/N – fun and quirky, not to be taken seriously

Rated T

Summary: Two sisters, start to learn there is something not normal about their new neighbors, and what happens next is just not possible in any stretch of the imagination.

Transformers Prime – Pinch me, this is a dream

Chapter 2

Rona stared at her sister then, when she saw the expression on Emily's face. "What?" Rona finally demanded as she saw the look.

"Why did you pull me away, I was so liking that muscle car?" she asked.

Rona rolled her eyes then, and sat down on a chair. She crossed her legs and suddenly explained. "I would say because you were embarrassing me, that's why." Rona snapped.

"Oh please," Emily snarked as she rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen as unbeknown to both sisters a rather strange vehicle pulled up, which suspiciously looked like Optimus Prime's new vehicle form, pulled up with the vehicle that looked like Ultra Magnus' vehicle form.

Optimus and Magnus used their holoforms, and headed into the house. They walked into the house and found several of their friends eying them strangely. "The inhabitants are watching us, sir?" Magnus said as Optimus smirked.

"What is wrong, Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

"You better let Raf explain, Prime," Fowler said.

Raf explained everything as Bumblebee and Arcee' holoforms came in too, and told Optimus about the two sisters.

Optimus sighed then, and sat down on the one chair. He glanced at Agent Fowler, and his friend shrugged. "What do you propose to do, Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

"Well, it's up to you Prime, if you want to learn anything about them perhaps getting information from the older sister might be a start?" Fowler said.

"That would consist of Optimus asking that inhabitant out would it not?" Magnus asked as Optimus glared at Magnus.

"To what are you referring to now, Commander?" Optimus snapped.

"Nothing sir, but you have not courted a femme in a while and this is an inhabitant and perhaps you should be schooled in their rituals first." Magnus said as Optimus looked both embarrassed and insulted.

"I am not addlepated Magnus, I know very well how to court a femme," Optimus said as everyone looked at him. "Well I do," Optimus said.

"What designation will you use, sir?" Magnus asked.

"Orion Pax that will be fine." Optimus said.

"Prime we have to keep a low profile in case the Cons, or the Predacons or that rogue human group find us. Though not sure exactly where Ratchet sent us all, knowing our luck he put us in some weird state." Fowler mused.

"I heard that Agent Fowler, if I asked for a wise aft I would talk to one of the human children or Wheeljack." Ratchet huffed as he came into the house.

"How is our below ground base coming, doctor?" Magnus asked Ratchet.

"It is coming along nicely with the designs from Raf it is almost finished then we can set up everything finally." Ratchet said as Jack started to eat a candy bar, which Ratchet grabbed instantly. "Do not eat this do you wish your insides to fall apart, would you fuel something healthy like fruit or vegetables please." Ratchet said as June smirked.

"Thank you Ratchet, what have I been saying to you; seriously remember our slogan candy is dandy but fruit helps you poop." June said as Jack covered his face and groaned as Raf laughed then.

Optimus just glanced at Jack then, who glanced up at Optimus. "I am the butt of all jokes," Jack said as he realized his own mistake and growled and walked away.

….

Emily glanced out the window and saw more vehicles and the familiar look of the vehicles just hit her oddly. "Hey Rona, remember when you lost it about my remark, well come here and take a look at our new neighbors lot now." Emily said as Rona rolled her eyes and got up.

"What now?" Rona demanded as she got up and saw the vehicles and just stared at them.

"See….." Emily said.

Rona shrugged. "Maybe they are making a live action movie with Transformers Prime." Rona said.

"Hey wouldn't that be cool as a Hell?" Emily asked.

"Yea it would," Rona said. "Wanna a pizza or cheesestreaks?"

"PIZZA….!" Bellowed Emily.

"Okay, will do." Rona said as she got on the phone not realizing that the bots had intercepted the call to listen in the first step in the many to learn who they were and anything they could about them in the first of many hilarious screw – ups


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is only for fun and the love of Transformers. Emily and Rona belong to my friend who requested the story and are used with her permission.

Requested story for a close friend that does not have an account here, but it is also a gift fiction for my sis FrontlinersShadow.

Humor/suspense/romance

Optimus/OC

A/N – fun and quirky, not to be taken seriously

Rated T

Summary: Two sisters, start to learn there is something not normal about their new neighbors, and what happens next is just not possible in any stretch of the imagination.

Transformers Prime – Pinch me, this is a dream

Chapter 3

Optimus got an interesting idea then, he glanced at Agent Fowler. "I would like to take the pizza to the human myself; I could use the excuse I purchased the circular fueling object for her, correct." Optimus said.

"It's called Pizza, Optimus." Jack said with smirk.

"Indeed, but it is still a circle, is it not?" Optimus replied which earned him giggles from Miko and Raf.

Agent Fowler gave Optimus the money for the pizza, and when the kids spotted the delivery kid soon arrived. Optimus went over and gave the kid the money and he was on his way.

Optimus smiled, and walked up to the door with the pizza in hand. He rang the doorbell, and waited for one of the girls to answer.

"Emily, here is the money get it okay?" Rona replied.

"What am I your servant?" Emily snarked as she went to the door.

Emily stared at Optimus' holoform. "Okay I thought I knew all their delivery guys, but you are new." Emily said.

"I am not a delivery guy, I am your neighbor I wished to meet you and you're…yes sister. I purchased the…..pizza for you." Optimus said.

"Oh….Well you're too old for me, but you're Rona's type. Hey you sound like Peter Cullen when he does…. Wait hang on, my sister has got to meet you, come in here hurry…!" she shouted as she grabbed Optimus' hand and pulled him in. "Oh would you come on…" she grumbled as she dragged the confused Autobot commander into the house.

This earned laughter from the others who were listening in and watching by a special feed from Optimus, who was not amused at all.

"Hey Rona, listen to this okay speak to her go on." Emily said as Optimus frowned.

"I am not a canine nor do I do tricks on command." Optimus grumbled as Rona turned around her eyes wide.

"Holy crap, you have got to be kidding me, he sounds just like Peter Cullen." Rona said.

"He's our neighbor, Rona," Emily said as she took the pizza and speared a slice. "He paid for our pizza." Emily said as Rona blushed.

"Thank you," Rona said as she glared at her sister. "Where are your manners Emily, did you say thank you?" Rona demanded.

"Thanks dude," Emily said as Optimus looked confused.

"That is not my name," Optimus said.

"What is your name, I am Rona and this is Emily?" she asked.

"My name is Orion…." Optimus started to say until Emily choked on her pizza when he said that.

"Are you functional?" Optimus asked.

"Functional…?" Emily asked….."Did you say Orion as in Orion Pax?" Emily asked as Optimus looked startled for a moment.

…..

Agent Fowler glanced at the other Autobots, who looked just as shocked as he did. "How the slag do they know his original designation?" Ratchet demanded.

"They will need further investigation, doctor," Magnus said as Wheeljack and Smokescreen came in.

"What's going on?" Wheeljack said as his optics narrowed when he saw Ultra Magnus again.

"Soldiers, where have you been?" Magnus demanded.

"Doing what Optimus asked for us to do," Smokescreen said as Bumblebee beeped wildly.

"What's going on, sir?" Wheeljack said in a snarky tone.

Magnus narrowed his azure optics into slits, "Are you mocking me again, soldier?" Magnus snarled.

"Wouldn't think of it, sir," Wheeljack mumbled.

"Where is Optimus?" Smokescreen asked.

"He is making time with the neighbors," Miko laughed.

"Making time…?" Smokescreen asked.

"Our commander is trying to get close to the one inhabitant to learn their secrets, and trust me soldier it is a good thing he is." Magnus said. "Now silence, while we learn more." Magnus ordered.

….

"Oh you're a fan or an actor right?" Emily asked.

"What, I do not understand what you mean?" Optimus said.

Emily glared at him, and glanced at her sister. "He is hot, but he has no one home upstairs, sis." Emily retorted as Rona choked on her soda then.

"That was rude, Emily." Rona remarked sourly as she looked at Optimus. "I am really sorry about that, Orion, would you like to have something with us?" she asked as Optimus nodded and sat down on a seat.

"So, how long did you practice to get your voice to sound like Peter Cullen's?" Rona asked.

"I do not follow you, I do not know any Peter Cullen, and this is my voice it is mine." Optimus said as Emily chuckled.

"So, you always sounded like Optimus Prime since you were born right?" Emily said as that made Optimus drop his glass Rona had just given him. "Is that experimental all terrain expeditionary fighting vehicle, which was designed by highly trained engineers at the MASK Division." Emily piped in which made Agent Fowler go very tense.

…..

"How the Hell did she know that?" Fowler demanded as the Autobots all shrugged at that.

"Is this girl just lucky guessing this?" June asked.

"That is not any lucky guessing these two know all about us or at the very least they know about Optimus." Arcee said in a harsh tone.

"That will not set well at all with Prime," Fowler remarked.

…

"Oh dude, you are clumsy." Emily said with a laugh.

"Emily you are not helping by embarrassing the guy," Rona said as she cleaned up the glass. "Are you alright, Orion?" Rona asked as Optimus tried to help her with the mess of broken glass.

"I am sorry forgive me for this mess." Optimus said.

"It's okay really, don't mind my sister she can be slightly overzealous at times." Rona said as Emily rolled her eyes and looked out the window seeing the new vehicles which had arrived after.

"Don't look now but there is now a vehicle which matches Smokescreen, and holy shit Jackie!" Emily exclaimed as she ran out the door and across the street.

"She absolutely loves Wheeljack; she loves the bickering between Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack." Rona said as Optimus frowned and wondered what else she knew.

"Do who do you absolutely love?" Optimus said as Rona grinned and headed outside too.

"Optimus Prime, he is one hot mech." Rona said as her words startled the Autobot leader completely.

….

"Optimus has a love sick human to contend with," Arcee said dryly.

"That may work to our advantage," Magnus said.

"How so….?" Bulkhead asked.

"He could court the human and learn their secrets and you soldier could get close to the other one." Magnus said.

"Nothing doing, I don't do romance." Wheeljack grumbled.

"You don't necessarily have to romance her just be a pal to her." Bulkhead said as both Raf and June looked unconvinced then.

"What's wrong?" Fowler asked June.

"I am sorry I don't approve of this leading those two girls on for information, human females are sensitive and if they are hurt by this?" June said.

"I think Mrs. Darby is right." Raf said.

"Your opinions are noted but we will do as our leader instructs." Magnus said as Optimus agreed to the plan for now, until a new one could be formed.

…

Rona went outside and stared at the vehicles and sighed. "So tell me again how you and your friends have all got matching vehicles that match Team Prime in Transformers Prime. They are doing a live action version of it, aren't they? That would be really awesome I mean first BayVerse and now Transformers Prime. So I am guessing they aren't getting Peter Cullen this time with having you onboard now right? That's sad though because I do like Peter Cullen, and he is such a nice man." Rona said as she bulked at Smokescreen's vehicle which everyone took notice of including Optimus.

"You do not like that vehicle?" Optimus asked.

"Huh, oh you mean Smokescreen? No, he is just like Hot Rod in my opinion, when they brought him in with his oh my destiny and Alpha Trion ya da ya da ya da I knew they were gearing him up to be prime. The only thing that he did right was save Optimus and upgrade him. You know that didn't sound nice, but I just have a special place in my heart for the Optimus what he stands for. I guess in his own right Smokescreen is okay. But I get tired of the same old tired thing, I just would like to see one time for Optimus and Megatron to iron out their problems and be friends again. They always have to have death on it; it doesn't have to be about death. It could be about them working together as a team, they could world at bringing back Cybertron. Especially since there is another way to bring it back with that green energon that turned Ratchet into a rude medic toward Optimus I mean hello." Rona said as she headed to where her sister was leaving a stunned Optimus Prime as well as the others that were listening in.

"What is she talking about?" Ratchet demanded.

"She sounds really illogical," Magnus retorted.

"She sounds like she can't stand me," Smokescreen replied as Arcee rolled her eyes.

"Just focus all of you; our leader is in the company of some bizarre humans we need to think of something and quickly." Arcee said as Bumblebee beeped wildly then.

That is until they heard the next words out of their leader's mouth.

"Rona, would you like to accompany me on a ride to spend some time together?" Optimus asked as she turned to face him with a smile.

"Really, are you asking me out?" she asked.

"Yes," was all he said.

"Okay, it's a date then," she said.

"When would you like to do this thing?" he asked as she smiled and Emily ran over and pulled a pen out and grabbed Optimus' hand and wrote their phone number on it.

"There you go, that is our number, just call Orion okay?" Emily said as she pulled her sister toward the house. "Give her some time to change okay and then come back over and get her okay?" Emily said as Optimus merely nodded.

"That sounds presentable." He said as Rona looked shocked but grinned.

Optimus nodded and headed back to his own house as well suddenly very intrigued by Rona now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is only for fun and the love of Transformers. Emily and Rona belong to my friend who requested the story and are used with her permission.

Requested story for a close friend that does not have an account here, but it is also a gift fiction for my sis FrontlinersShadow.

Humor/suspense/romance

Optimus/OC

A/N – fun and quirky, not to be taken seriously

Rated T

Summary: Two sisters, start to learn there is something not normal about their new neighbors, and what happens next is just not possible in any stretch of the imagination.

Transformers Prime – Pinch me, this is a dream

Chapter 4

Optimus headed back to the house, and walked into the house and was greeted by everyone especially Magnus. "Sir, have you formulated a plan of attack?" Magnus asked.

"I will see where this takes me, Magnus; these things must be done correctly." Optimus said not missing the disapproving glares from June Darby. "June, you look like you do not approve of this?" Optimus asked.

"I do not approve of leading this girl on, surely there is another way you can get information about them?" she asked.

"I am sorry, but this seems like the only way, we can get close to them." Optimus said. "She and her sister unit know entirely too much about me and the others." Optimus replied as his eyes widened. "I have to get her later on tonight for our ride." He started to say until he saw Miko's disapproving look."What is it, Miko?" he asked.

"You need to wear something sexy for her; you need to wear something hot." Miko said.

"Hot…? If it is hot it will burn her….." Optimus said as that earned him a wild roar of laugher from the kids, Fowler and surprisingly even June. "I do not understand…." Optimus remarked.

"Come on, boss bot," Miko said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the other room. "You gotta do this right, you want her to dig you I mean really dig you right?" she asked.

"Dig me? You mean find me appealing correct?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah make your holoform have blue jeans." She said as she got an interesting idea.

….

Optimus emerged from the room after many arguments with Miko about the correct way to dress him. His holoform in tight blue jeans, which hugged his hips and other areas rather snuggly. He had a taut muscle shirt on, which showed off the holoform's muscular arms. He looked good Miko thought, but then again none of them except for June said anything nice about it. Miko saw the look in Optimus' eyes, she saw how none of them said a word to compliment him on how he looked. She might have been a kid, but even she knew when someone's feelings were hurt. "You look good, big bot." Miko said playfully hitting him in the arm.

Optimus sighed, and then nodded and called Rona on his commlink. "She is prepared to go with me on the ride, I will be back when the evening is done." Optimus said as he left the house and went over to get Rona.

He rang the bell, and when Rona answered the door he was shocked at what she had on. She had a short skirt which came to her knees, and a short sleeved pink mid drift blouse. She had pink high heels on, and she stood there eying him oddly. "Are you ready?" she asked as he blinked and offered his holoform's arm.

Rona accepted the gesture, and walked her over toward his vehicle form. She smiled as he opened his door and she sat down. She couldn't help herself as she glanced around, her hand ran slowly over the vehicle.

Optimus got into the driver side, but watched as she ran her hand over his interior which made him shudder instinctively being touched the way he was being touched. "Sorry Optimus Prime fetish." She said softly as she laughed then. "I am not creepy don't worry I am not a twisted fangirl honestly. It's just Optimus Prime has always held a special place in my heart, what he stands for and all." She said as Optimus merely looked at her with confusion in his eyes as she continued to talk. "You know when he was killed off in the first G-1 movie and then in Revenge of the Fallen I sat there in the theater in Revenge of the Fallen and cried like a baby. I must admit when Sam brought him back with the Matrix I sat there and cheered so loud." She said and then turned to look at him seeing the downright confused look in his eyes. "You did see the movie, right?" she asked.

"What…?" Optimus asked in an utterly bewildered tone.

…

"What is she going on about?" Magnus asked.

"I have no idea," Ratchet said.

"Are the humans on this planet always so weird?" Smokescreen asked.

"Hey…..!" Miko yelled.

"Sorry," Smokescreen replied.

"Shut it, and listen soldiers!" Magnus ordered as there was a knock at the door as Raf ran to the window.

"It's the sister," Raf said.

"Invite her in this would be a good as any for you soldier." Magnus said to Wheeljack who looked less than thrilled with his new assignment.

He sighed, while Raf ran to the door and let her in.

"Hey small fry, came over to say hey and meet the family and who has all the cool cars out front." Emily said as Raf led her into the kitchen where everyone was.

Emily looked at the holoforms and then to Miko, Jack, Fowler and then June. "This is Emily everyone, this is my mom, my dad, and my brother Jack and sister Miko." Raf said as Emily smirked and shook their hands.

"Wait your mom and dad, and sister and brother?" she glanced at the holoforms of the Autobots then. "So who are these nice people?" Emily asked.

"Uncle Magnus, Uncle Doc, Aunt Alice, cousin Ben, Uncle Header, Uncle Smoky, and Uncle Jack…." Miko said.

"Uncle Smoky?" Emily asked slowly,

"He smokes a lot," Miko said with a shrug.

The Autobots slowly started to talk, and that was all Emily needed to have a major fangirl moment.

"Nice to meet you young lady," Fowler said as Emily just stared at him.

"Sorry, it is nice to meet you," Arcee said.

"Yeah same here," Wheeljack finally said as she finally squealed with delight.

"You sound just like Wheeljack, and he sounds like Fowler and Orion sounds like Optimus Prime and she sounds like Arcee and the others, which is really weird because Markie Post does June and that guy from Ghostbusters does Fowler. Let's see Peter Cullen does Optimus Prime and then Frank Welker does Megsy and Airachnid is done by that chick from Angel who played that demon girl. Let's see Screamer was Steve somebody and I can't remember who does Knockout can't remember. Then Dreadwing was voiced by that guy who played the Fallen in the the Bayverse movie." Emily said with a squeal again.

"She is talking and yet I have no inkling on what she is saying nothing makes a bit of logical sense to me," Magnus said.

"Same here," Smokescreen said as she balked at him. "What….?" He asked.

"I don't like Smokescreen either, sorry dude," Emily said with a shrug.

"What'd I do, I mean what did Smokescreen do?" he asked trying to save himself.

"Nothing personal, but dude hello Hot Rod wanna be and then trying to replace Optimus," Emily said as the others quickly looked at Smokescreen for answers.

"What, I went back for him, I mean Snokescreen went back for him." He said.

"So yo, dude who sounds like Wheeljack take me for a spin please please!" she begged.

"I know I am going to regret this but come on," he said as she followed him out and squealed rather loudly.

"Why do I soundly think I am going to regret us being pulled here in this slightly pit spawned place?" Ratchet asked.

"Later Doctor, I wish to know why the inhabitants of this planet think this soldier is trying to offline our commander?" Magnus asked sternly as Smokescreen looked shocked.

"What….?" He exclaimed. "I'm not Optimus wanted to give up I wouldn't let him, when he started to offline I slammed the forge into his hand I was not going to lose our leader. I am not ready to follow in his pedes not now anyway, I want to learn all I can from him. He means the world to me, I know sometimes I can be a bit much. He is my hero, he always has been, that human said it best what she said." Smokescreen said.

"That still doesn't track who are all these names she and her sister mentioned?" Fowler said.

"And who is this one who is linked with Megatron?" asked Magnus.

"Why do I have the feeling I don't want to know the answer?" Bulkhead said as Bumblebee beeped and whistled.

"I think I am with two ton on this one," Fowler said.

The Autobots and their human allies were getting more and more confused as this mystery grew deeper and threatened to confuse everyone completely.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is only for fun and the love of Transformers. Emily and Rona belong to my friend who requested the story and are used with her permission.

Requested story for a close friend that does not have an account here, but it is also a gift fiction for my sis FrontlinersShadow.

Humor/suspense/romance

Optimus/OC

A/N – fun and quirky, not to be taken seriously

Rated T

Summary: Two sisters, start to learn there is something not normal about their new neighbors, and what happens next is just not possible in any stretch of the imagination.

Transformers Prime – Pinch me, this is a dream

Chapter 5

Emily and Wheeljack were outside, and she was drooling over his vehicle form. "I love this car of course the fact that it's attached to cool as all bot like Wheeljack." She said as she glanced over and saw his expression. "I know I geeked out on you, right?" she asked with a laugh. "It's just that I love Transformers Prime like so freaking much, and Wheeljack is the coolest." She said.

"Can't argue with you there," he laughed.

"You know there are some cool fanfictions about Wheeljack, do you ever read fan fictions or no because your obviously an actor who has better things to do?" she asked.

"You are one strange kid, do you know that?" he asked.

"Okay first off I am not a kid, what you been working around those three kids too long, do you know that?" she asked as she grabbed his arm. "Come with me I will show you some stuff okay?" she said as she pulled him along.

"Tight grip ya got there," he chuckled as she dragged him over to her house.

She took him to the computer in the family room that was the main computer even though the girls had their own in their bedrooms. She leaned in and turned it on and allowed it to warm up. Then she headed for the fan fiction site, and had a smirk on her face. She went to her book marks, and found absolutely no sign of any fanfiction what so ever. "What the Hell…?" she whispered as nothing came up at all.

She tried all fan fiction sites and nothing came up at all. She bit her bottom lip and then typed in the link for Youtube and typed in Transformers and nothing came up at all.

Wheeljack watched her and scanned her and realized she was upset and tried to calm her down. "What's wrong, Kid….Sorry Emily." He asked.

"Nothing is coming up about Transformers or fan fiction at all, it doesn't make sense." She said as she grabbed her cell phone and called her sister. "I have to get Rona," she whispered.

"She's with Orion on a date," Wheeljack said.

"So she can lock lips with Orion on another date," she snapped as she dialed her sister.

…

Optimus had parked in a secluded area, so they could be shadowed from nosy humans. "So, does this please you, what I decided to wear my niece thought I needed assistance with being dressed." He started to say as her cell phone rang.

Rona growled and peeked at who it was that had called her, "She better be dying because if she isn't she will be." Rona growled as she answered it. "This better be good, Emily," she snapped.

"Rona something is not right I was going to show the guy who is playing Wheeljack my fan fiction account and some of the other stories about Wheeljack, but all the fan fiction sites are gone. I also went to Youtube and there is absolutely nothing about Transformers, sis there is nothing!" she said as Rona stared down at the vehicle she was in and for one split second thought something wild and crazy then shrugged it off.

"I-I don't know what to tell you maybe there is just a glitch in the net," she offered.

"Oh come on Rona, everything fan fiction site and everything about Transformers, I say something weird is going on." Emily said. "Can you and loverboy come home, invite him in I don't care just come home, okay?" Emily said as she sounded a little scared for a moment.

"Alright, we'll be right there," Rona said as she hung up. "Would you mind if we went back to the house, I will make coffee or something, she sounds freaked out." Rona asked.

"That is fine, we can continue at your dwelling then." He said as she smiled and he started his engine.

Rona glanced at Orion and she couldn't help but wonder he sounded just like Optimus Prime, The vehicles and then the little boy whose name was Raf, she wondered if she could ask him questions and not get him apprehensive about her? "So Orion can I ask you something?" she asked,

"Affirmative," he answered.

"Where did you move from when you moved here to Las Vegas?" she asked.

"We are from Jasper Nevada," was all he said as her mouth dropped open.

"Jasper Nevada…?" she asked as he glanced at her then at her tone of voice.

"Yes, is there a problem?" he asked.

"No, just was curious," she said as Optimus scanned her and could tell she had lied about something what he was not sure about.

"It is not wise to tell untruths, it is always important to tell the truth always." Optimus said as she glanced at him.

"Excuse me….?" She asked.

"I am just referring to things in general I am making conversation, is all." He said as she glanced away her thoughts still on her sister's phone call.

"Orion, do you know what fan fiction is?" she asked.

"No, I do not," he replied matter of factly.

"Youtube?" she asked.

"Yes, that is used for music and little videos that people can create, although it is unwise to use copy righted materials. Although, I do not understand why my niece likes that noise known as Splash Monkey," he said as Rona choked because she swallowed her gum.

Optimus looked shocked and pulled over instantly, "Are you functional?" he asked.

"I swallowed my gum," she said as he looked confused at that.

"Why would you swallow that for, it is not recommended to swallow that it might cause your intestines to form something horrid." He said as she looked at him like he was insane.

She laughed then. "Tell that to my sister," she said as they pulled back up at his home and then they walked across to her house.

:::::….. What happened Optimus?...:::: came Ratchet's voice over the commlink.

:::::….. Her sister contacted her rather upset about something….::::::

:::::….Wheeljack did not let us know about anything….::::: Ratchet said.

::::….. I am not sure what the problem is something regarding fiction and Youtube…::::::

::::…..Keep us updated Optimus..::::

:::::….. I will Prime out….::::::

They headed inside and the second they got in Optimus did what he assumed Rona wanted him too, and that was to tell her sister that swallowed gum was not good.

""Why would you swallow chewing gum for, it is not recommended to swallow that it might cause your intestines to form something horrid." He said as both girls looked at him like he was insane them.

"What…?" Emily asked confused.

Rona realized why he did it, and then her eyes widened and she grabbed her sister and pulled her into the her bedroom. "We will be right back sit and stay there please." She said.

"He is weird…" Emily suddenly said.

"He is Optimus Prime I do not know how I do not know why all I know is something weird has happened and we are in the middle of it?" she replied.

'And suddenly you just say they are Team Prime, if I said that you would poo - poo me all over the place." She snarled. "But because you realize there is something going on then Team Prime is here," she said as Rona hit her on the first.

"Thank you I needed that," Emily said in a snarky tone.

"You're welcome…." Rona said.

"So, how did you come to that conclusion?" she asked.

"A lot of things he mentioned a group that is not real Splash Monkey, he said he was from Jasper Nevada. He must have realized I had lied about something by way of scan, because he told me and I quote. It is not wise to tell untruths, it is always important to tell the truth always." Rona said as Emily squealed and grabbed her sister.

"That's really Wheeljack then, and I went over to meet the family and all of them are there. Raf introduced June and Fowler as his parents and Jack and Miko as his siblings. Then he proceeded to introduce his cousin Ben, Uncle Alice, Uncle Magnus, Uncle Jack, Uncle Smoky, Uncle Header and Uncle Doc." Emily said.

"Wait that begs the question where are the Cons and that ugly looking dude Predaking. Hey maybe we can try and help them we know what is supposed to happen, maybe we can help them end the war and save Cybertron." Rona said.

"And maybe a certain Autobot commander might land a certain human girl huh, Rona?" Emily said ub a sing song tone. "And maybe may little sparklings together," she laughed as Rona punched her sister in the arm. "Ow that hurt," Emily growled as she hit her sister back.

"I would love to be with him, but be realistic he isn't going to want a human girl," she said as she went back out as her sister trailed along behind her.

"Why are you so far away from your sister?" Wheeljack asked.

"It's safer," was all she said as she rubbed her arm.

"Oh okay," Wheeljack said.

Optimus glanced at Rona, he glanced at Wheeljack who looked at Emily. "Are you alright I heard you make that sound again?" he asked.

"Fan girl moment," was all Emily said as she couldn't help herself she threw herself on Wheeljack enveloping him in a bear hug.

Optimus looked at at Rona who looked like she was going to hit her sister again."Emily you are going to smoother the poor me… guy," she corrected herself just in time to see Optimus narrow his eyes at her.

"I will make some coffee, and you can help me Emily." Rona said as she managed to pull herself off of Wheeljack.

:::::…I do not know what is going on, but I believe these two humans are telling untruths…::::: Optimus said through his commlink.

::::…..The doctor could give them pulses which could shock them and knock them out and we could interrogate them Commander sir…::::: came Ultra Magnus' voice.

Wheeljack glanced at Optimus, and could see he was not going to go for that idea.

"I have another idea how to see where to go about this situation and how it should be handled.….::::: Optimus said with a smirk on his face.

Wheeljack grinned oh how he loved Team Prime, Optimus was as cool as they come.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is only for fun and the love of Transformers. Emily and Rona belong to my friend who requested the story and are used with her permission.

Requested story for a close friend that does not have an account here, but it is also a gift fiction for my sis FrontlinersShadow.

Humor/suspense/romance

Optimus/OC

Rated T

Summary: Two sisters, start to learn there is something not normal about their new neighbors, and what happens next is just not possible in any stretch of the imagination.

Transformers Prime – Pinch me, this is a dream

Chapter 6

Several days later…

Rona had seen Orion several times but all and all he was busy a lot and Rona had started to wonder if she was truly going nuts and pushed him away. However June came over to ask a favor of the girls. "I hope I am not imposing but I was wondering if you girls would mind coming over and watching Raf for us, we have a some things that need to be taken care of and….." June trailed off. "The older kids have to come but Raf is younger and it would be better if he stayed home." She said as Rona smiled at June.

"Sure, we can help you out, June." Rona said.

"Thanks so much, Rona, you have no idea how much you have helped us out." June said.

"June, what has Orion been up too, he hasn't been over in a while since the whole weird incident that happened over here." Rona said as she bit her bottom lip.

June didn't miss a beat then, and answered her question. "He has been working, he has been tired and just went to bed sometimes without eating." She said as Rona looked concerned.

"Tell him I will make him a nice home cooked meal if he wants one night, okay?" Rona asked as she looked sad suddenly, when she saw the look on June's face. "I was not implying you couldn't cook I juust meant, oh never mind I will stop talking now. We will be over in a few minutes okay?" Rona said not realizing all the bots were watching with a special transmitter on June's top.

:::::….. She looked sad for a moment…..:::::: Smokescreen said as Bumblebee beeped his agreement.

:::::….. Optimus maybe we are wrong about them….::::::: Bulkhead said.

::::::….. There are too many things that do not add up how do they know us?...:::::::: Ultra Magnus demanded.

:::::….. We will observe them in the house and see from there, Bulkhead….::::: Optimus said as he just wanted questions answered.

:::::…Yes sir…..:::::: Bulkhead said.

:::::…..Are Jack and Miko in place?...:::::: Arcee asked.

:::::….. Affirmative….::::: Ultra Magnus said.

:::::….. Ratchet is with them….::::: Wheeljack said.

:::::….. Very good…::::: Optimus said.

Rona watched her sister sprint across the street as she set the alarm on the house, and left as she locked the door.

She walked across the street, and was let in by Raf. Raf watched them sit down and noticed Rona looked distracted about something. "Are you okay, Rona?" Raf asked as she glanced up.

"Yeah I am just confused is all," Rona said as Emily rolled her eyes.

"Hey Raf, I have a question for you, feel like answering it?" she asked.

"Okay shoot," Raf said as he started to set up video games. "Wanna play some games with me?" he asked Rona.

She smiled then.

"Sure okay," she replied.

"Does your Uncle Orion have a girlfriend?" Emily asked.

"Blunt much," Rona mumbled wanted to go hide under something at that moment, especially when she saw the expression on Raf's face. "So just shoot me now, because I am so going to die of embarrassment if you don't." she whispered as Emily snorted with laughter then.

"No, why?" he asked Raf asked Emily. "Do you like him?" he asked.

"No Rona likes him, I like your Uncle Jack he is cool." Emily said with a grin and a squeal as Rona rolled her eyes.

Raf just smiled, he had the games all set up and had to play his part at keeping them distracted so Jack, Miko and Ratchet went through their house to search for some sort of evidence to prove Optimus' theory about them.

Raf had a blast as he played games with Rona and Emily, Emily had laughed like a hyena as she watched her sister get beaten once more by Raf. "Do you find something hysterical Emily?" Rona asked.

"Yes you are getting slaughtered by a kid, and I think its hysterical." Emily laughed as she blew a bubble with her gum.

Rona rolled her eyes and got an expression on her face, that all the Autobots noticed.

::::…. She looks up to something….::::: Bulkhead said.

::::::…. Indeed….::::: Optimus said.

:::::….. Her sister is going to be in trouble I believe….:::::: Wheeljack replied with a laugh.

Rona was silent, and then smirked as she spoke calmly. "You know Em, have you gone on a ride with Raf's Uncle Jack yet, because you know you could always get him to go to the look out so you could have you way with him." Rona asked her eyebrow raised as Emily suddenly shot her gum onto the soft. "Oh damn, what did you do?" Rona laughed as Emily swatted her sister with a pillow.

"That was for being a turkey turd," Emily mumbled.

::::…..What is a turkey turd?...::::: Magnus asked.

:::::….. Doesn't turd refer to excrement waste, why would her sister unit call her excrement for?...:::: Optimus asked puzzled as his optics stayed locked on Rona.

::::….. Who knows I find it hard to understand the inhabitants on this planet….:::::: Magnus mumbled.

Optimus smirked then, as he watched once more what was going on. Rona laughed then, as she helped to remove the gum from the sofa. She saw the size of the gum and stared at her sister in shock. "How many pieces did you shove in your mouth, Emily?" Rona asked.

"I dunno maybe four pieces why?" she asked.

Rona rolled her eyes then, she was impossible she really was. "You seriously have to stop that, what if you choke on the damn stuff." Rona said.

"Rona I have been chewing and swallowing gum since I was how old and nothing has happened." Emily mumbled.

"Orion is right, your insides will sick together." Rona said.

Emily cackled then. "Oh please, you would say that you want him!" Emily exclaimed as Raf glanced up at them then.

Rona growled and pushed her sister off the sofa, as Emily laid there on the floor cackling wildly. Rona glared at her then, and snapped by a snarky retort. "Oh you mean like your crush on Wheeljack, Hmmmm?" Rona asked in a sweet tone as Emily stopped laughing.

"That was low, Rona," Emily snarked.

Rona smirked then. "I know what I want, I don't need to explain myself to anyone, so there," Rona said as she stuck her tongue at Emily and sat down on the chair and crossed her legs.

"I hate when you win," Emily grumbled as Raf smiled.

"Your funny Rona," Raf said laughing.

"Oh yes, she's a million laughs, you are such a wise ass, Rona!" Emily growled.

Rona handed the games control to her sister, and smiled. "Your turn to get beat dear little sister," she said with a smile.

Emily grabbed the control, and glanced at Raf. "You're going down kid, I am gonna win." She said.

"If you say so," was the only response Raf said with a smile.

"Oh look, another one like you, Rona," Emily snarked, which made Rona wave her off through fits of laughter.

Several hours passed…

Rona watched Emily play the game with Raf as she was jarred by the sound of her cell phone.

::::::….. Get a lock on that call…..::::::: Magnus said.

"Hello," Rona answered as she listened to the caller talk. "What, are you sure?" she asked and listened. "I will check it out, thank you," Rona said as she hung up.

Emily looked at her sister with puzzlement on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"The alarm went off," was all Rona said as she opened her purse and brought out a revolver. "I swear if its him again and he tried to break in I will kick his ass all the way back under the rock he crawled out from under. Stay here with Raf, Emily!" her tone deadly serious and left no room for argument as she headed home.

"She has a gun?" Raf said.

"My sister was attacked once, she has a permit and license for it don't worry, but don't you ever play with guns got it?" Emily said as she looked rather sad.

"I know that, but who hurt her?" Raf asked as the Autobots listened and watched as more pieces of the puzzle fell into place as she spoke Optimus started to feel ashamed of himself.

"A guy she had dated kept secrets from her, and when she learned about what he was hiding from her it was too late. He had attacked her, want to know who kept her intact that whole time just don't ask me how because the doctor is not sure how or why?" she said.

"What do you mean who was it?" Raf asked.

"Optimus Prime from the Transformers," she said her words confused everyone from Raf to the Autobots as the front door opened and in came Rona.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked as she looked at her sister, and saw she looked furious. "Rona, what's wrong?" she asked.

"The person who broke in turned off the regular alarm, but I am guessing they didn't pick up the pads for movement in the house that are in the family room. That is what went off, but I was thinking it would be Johnny, I got quite the shock when I checked my hidden back up area." Rona said as she looked at Raf who looked scared and confused.

"Rona what are you talking about?" Emily asked.

"Remember when Johnny broke in after the beating, and he turned off the main alarm?" Rona asked her sister, who nodded that she remembered. "I decided to have added protection, I had several hidden areas with cameras for audio and visual. I checked all of them, and I got an eyeful of who it was." She said as she glanced at Raf then. "Are you sure there is nothing you want to tell us Raf?" she asked as he remained speechless too shocked to talk. "Play the tape Emily," Rona said as all the Autobots froze as they saw on the tape Jack, and Miko along with Ratchet's holoform.

"Oh my God that's Jack and Miko and….." Emily looked shocked.

"Whose holoform is that?" Rona asked Emily.

"Ratchet," was all Emily said. "When I was here he was introduced as Uncle Doc," she said with hurt in her eyes.

"They played us the whole time, I am guessing Optimus thought we were what spies or pretenders? It doesn't matter I used to think he was a ….. you know what it doesn't matter what I thought….. Raf please call June and Fowler." Rona said as Raf dialed June's cell and Rona held her hand out as the boy handed her the cell.

Rona waited for June to answer, and then she spoke. "Mrs Darby please return back to your house, my sister and I are leaving now, we are aware of the little ploy Jack, Miko and Ratchet have been found out." Rona said flatly as the front door opened and in came Optimus' holoform and the others behind him.

"Rona please, wait let me explain," Optimus said as she glared at him.

"Explain what, Optimus?" she snapped. "That you played me for whatever reason, I am not really interestedin your excuses." She said.

"Please hear me out, what were we to think you knew information about us, and we are trying to stay ahead of Megatron, Predaking and MECH. We are few and we were on the run, I am not making excuses I am guilty of this just as much as the others more so because I am their leader and Prime." Optimus said as he wanted to suddenly hold her and make things right.

His servos ached to hold her to make things right between them once more.

"Rona, please hear him out, we were all wrong we have been on the run and in need of shelter and secured feelings we were…." Arcee said as Optimus glanced away and realized they had nothing here now, they had to leave again.

"There is no difference between you two is there?" Rona finally asked Optimus

"Pardon?" Optimus asked startled by the question.

"You and Megatron, your just colder in a different way no wonder your planet is dead." She whispered.

Those words hurt Optimus more, as he blinked and tears formed in his holoform's eyes. The pain was worse then a wound on his bi pedal body, and it felt like his spark was on fire with pain.

"I-I will leave you alone from now on, I will not trouble you again Rona…." Optimus started to say but she never heard his words because she and Emily had left the house tired of his words.

Optimus had never felt such pain before, he looked at his Autobots and walked into the other room. Arcee followed him, she felt just as bad now. "Optimus, please wait," Arcee said as he stopped, but didn't face her because tears had started to stream down his face.

"Sir perhaps somehow we can still fix it and you could try to make it up to her?" Magnus suggested.

"No, it is over I might have found a friend at some point but not now, she hates me and I cannot say I blame her." Optimus said.

"Sir, I do not think you should give up, I honestly don't." Magnus said as Bumblebee beeped.

Optimus sighed, he needed to rest right now, he would think later he just needed to rest right now. His spark raced and pulsed within his chest cavity, he never had a real friend or a mate. He wanted one so badly, he wanted to experience love and everything that went with it. But how could he ever feel it, he had started to care for Rona how could he ever have the human now?

His engine rumbled as he transformed and headed for his quarters, he just wanted to recharge and wanted the pain to leave.

He hated what he had done to Rona, and he hated himself just as badly.

Xxxxxx

A/N - this chapter was changed and the story will be much longer now and it will have some angsy parts here and there, hope you all enjoy please Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is only for fun and the love of Transformers. Emily and Rona belong to my friend who requested the story and are used with her permission.

Requested story for a close friend that does not have an account here, but it is also a gift fiction for my sis FrontlinersShadow.

Humor/suspense/romance

Optimus/OC

Rated T

Summary: Two sisters, start to learn there is something not normal about their new neighbors, and what happens next is just not possible in any stretch of the imagination.

Transformers Prime – Pinch me, this is a dream

Chapter 7

Optimus lay on his berth, he was deep in recharge his processors worked overtime they showed images which comforted him.

**(Optimus' dreams)**

Rona lay beside him, he was in holoform and she was in his servos. She ran her hand over his face, and she smiled.

"I love you, Optimus," she said as she leaned in and her head rested on his chest.

She had smiled at him, and she told him that she loved him.

**(Optimus onlines shapely)**

Optimus' intakes raced wildly, as his bulky frame tried to steady the intakes. Optimus was alone now, his pain a living thing now. She had said he was like Megatron; he looked at his servos while energon ran freely down his face plates.

"She thinks me a monster," he whispered as his one hand shook.

Optimus glanced over as he saw the Star Saber glow; he realized the glow like before. It would be a message perhaps from Alpha Trion, or Primus himself to tell him what a horrible prime he was no doubt.

He got to his foot pedes, and reached down and picked the Saber up. He held up the Star Saber, and was met by Alpha Trion's form.

"Alpha Trion," Optimus said.

Alpha Trion nodded, and then spoke to Optimus.

"Why are you so solemn my student?" he asked.

"I-I made a rather large mistake, I would like a chance at love. I have been a lone for so long and I know that sounds selfish in the war and being on the run such as we are….." Optimus said as he trailed off feeling rather selfish and greedy in front of his teacher and mentor.

"Optimus Prime, you are neither selfish nor greedy, you the most selfless, compassionate and merciful leader and Prime, which Cybertron has ever had." Alpha Trion said.

"I hurt a human female I made a terrible mistake, I have lost her trust she thinks me like Megatron I do not know how to make it right with her." Optimus said.

"Do you care for this human female?" Alpha Trion asked.

Optimus glanced up at him then, and his azure optics shined brightly. "I do, I know nothing of human courtship but I would like to try and make a relationship for however long Primus deems me worthy of." Optimus said.

"Optimus you will have many chances to right wrongs, and if there is a way to make this human yours, would you take it?" he asked.

Optimus glanced at Alpha Trion then, and answered without any hesitation on his part. "Yes, I wish her for my mate," Optimus said.

"Then the path to that road will be hard, but if you are strong it will happen, Optimus Prime." Alpha Trion said.

"She will be mine?" he asked softly his azure optics widened in shock.

"The situations her sister spoke of you were the one who kept her online, she loves you and Primus has already blessed this union. You must be strong Optimus Prime, you must be strong." Alpha Trion said as Optimus slowly came out of the visionary message and groaned as he dropped to his knees.

He had a chance with her; he would not blow that chance not again.

Optimus' door to his quarters slid open and in came Ratchet when he saw his leader on the floor.

"By the Allspark, what are you doing?" Ratchet said as he helped him up to his foot pedes.

"I received a vision from Alpha Trion, he said I can win Rona's affections but the road is not going to be a smooth one." Optimus said as he steadied himself with Ratchet's help.

Ratchet smiled at that then, as his gaze met that of his leader's. "I know you will win her, Optimus," Ratchet said as Optimus nodded and vowed he would win her back.

…

Rona headed for the pool she needed a swim, that always cleared her head. Emily sat by the window and stared out at the house where Team Prime lived. She bit her bottom lip, and shrugged as she thought of what had happened.

Optimus didn't really do all that much harm, she understood some things were odd but if Rona thought about it really thought about it. They had every right to be suspicious of them, especially the things they talked about. She looked away and then looked back and saw their holoforms coming back over.

She hurried to the door before Rona would ever hear the bell, she opened the door and went outside with Team Prime. "Where is Rona?" Optimus asked.

"Dude she is in the pool, she swims to clear her head. Look I am not mad at you guys, I mean seriously you guys are real she just is upset because this is kinda like Johnny when he lied to her and hurt. Well except you didn't beat her up, but she cares you are what kept her alive so I know she will forgive you. We just need to think of a way to get her to listen and get you too woo her. I am not talking about just any scheme either, I am talking about a major plan." Emily said as she popped gum into her mouth.

"I do not know how….." Optimus started to say.

"Dude, that is where I come in, don't worry I am all over this…." She said.

"All over what?" Wheeljack asked.

She smirked and laughed. "All over YOU once we get Rona and Optimus together, then you Jackie are mine, got it?" she said.

Wheeljack looked shocked then, and got a punch in the shoulder from Bulkhead. "Go for it, Jackie!" Bulkhead said.

Optimus glanced at Emily, and she said to Optimus. "Now remember this she likes roses, white chocolate, she is affectionate, likes massages, likes affectionate guys, likes romantic movies. She also likes walks holding hands, she likes all sorts of romantic music too." Emily looked at Prime then. "Are you memorizing this bubba?" she asked as he frowned.

"Why do you call me designations which are not my name?" he asked.

"Because I can now go home and let me work on this, I will come over and help you okay?" Emily said as she looked at Wheeljack and smacked his holoform on the his butt.

"Hey…" Wheeljack grumbled.

"Yes…?" Emily said as he rubbed his butt.

"Slagging femme," Wheeljack mumbled as he started to head back with the others, but Optimus remained.

"Thank you for your assistance, Emily; this means a lot to me." Optimus said as she reached for his arm.

"Just always take care of her, and we will call it even okay?" Emily said as Optimus smiled sadly as he nodded.

She watched him walk into the house, and then she ran into her house running over Operation help Optimus snag her sister's heart…..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is only for fun and the love of Transformers. Emily and Rona belong to my friend who requested the story and are used with her permission.

Requested story for a close friend that does not have an account here, but it is also a gift fiction for my sis FrontlinersShadow.

Humor/suspense/romance

Optimus/OC

Rated T

Summary: Two sisters, start to learn there is something not normal about their new neighbors, and what happens next is just not possible in any stretch of the imagination.

Transformers Prime – Pinch me, this is a dream

Chapter 8

Rona had laid on the chair, and was stretched out on the floating raft object and in deep thought. She had thought everything through, and suddenly did not like herself too much. She had compared Optimus to Megatron, and she cringed when she remember the lost and hurt expression on the Autobot commander's face. She only got mad because of what Johnny did, and to be fair if she had truly thought about it the things she talked about in front of Optimus would have mad them very jumpy. "Oh Rona, you are such a first class ass really you are." She mumbled as she tilted herself and made herself fall into the water.

She swam over to the side, and got out of the pool and headed for her towl and dried herself off. Then wrapped the towel around her body, and headed inside the house with the towel around her.

Emily watched her, and started to say something but Rona stopped her. "Where are you going…" Emily started to say.

"Not now, I am on mission." Rona said as she went outside.

Emily peeked out the window and saw her sister heading for Team Prime's house. " Oh shit, she is going to chew him out again, oh scrap…." Emily said as she tried to head outside to stop Rona from yelling at Optimus again.

Optimus had been outside and worked on his vehicle form, when Rona stalked up. His eyes on his holoform landed on Rona, and he felt his spark race wildly within its spark chamber. "Rona….? I-I….."

"No, let me talk," she started as Emily ran up and tried to talk. "No Emily, just be quiet for a minute okay?" Rona said as Optimus wasn't sure what to make of this now.

"You may go ahead, Rona," Optimus said quietly.

He suddenly wondered now if Primus made a mistake, but he figured if she could not be made to see the truth, then he would leave and take his Autobots elsewhere.

Rona glanced away and bit her bottom lip, and then looked back at Optimus her eyes locked with his. "Optimus, I was wrong and out of line, you had every right to be suspicious of us. We knew things about you and the others, that would have made anyone suspicious. I was wrong to judge you like Megatron, and I want to apologize for that now. You did not deserve that kind of behavior not at all, did you deserve that from me." She said as Optimus made the mistake of allowing his holoform's eyes to wonder as she spoke.

They wandered down her body and then stopped at her bikini top. Optimus' eyes widened as his holoform's instincts took over.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I stared at her chest area, it was a rather interesting view and as I could not seem to remove my optics from that area on her. I felt a kick at my vehicle form's tires, and saw Emily was glaring at me.

Scrap…..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is only for fun and the love of Transformers. Emily and Rona belong to my friend who requested the story and are used with her permission.

Requested story for a close friend that does not have an account here, but it is also a gift fiction for my sis FrontlinersShadow.

Humor/suspense/romance

Optimus/OC

Rated T

Summary: Two sisters, start to learn there is something not normal about their new neighbors, and what happens next is just not possible in any stretch of the imagination.

Transformers Prime – Pinch me, this is a dream

Chapter 9

Rona smirked, she had seen what Emily had done and found it cute. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Optimus' cheek and smiled. "In case, you wondered, that means I forgive you now, okay?" She said as Emily was making a gesture with her arms to Optimus, and naturally Optimus did not grasp what she had been trying to say.

Emily groaned, and then saw Wheeljack coming out, she motioned to the Wrecker who walked over half cautious of her at first. "What do you want, kid?" he asked in a leery tone.

"First I am not a kid…." She said hitting him in the back of his holoform's head.

"Hey…!" Wheeljack grumbled.

"Oh don't be a big baby, that didn't hurt you don't be a goomba." Emily grumbled.

"What the slag is a goomba?" Jackie asked.

"It's you, now help me show Prime something," Emily said.

"Gahhh….." Jackie growled.

"Pay attention, it's for your leader and prime," she growled.

Optimus watched Emily pull Wheeljack into her arms, and hold him, and she nodded for him to do the same to Rona.

Optimus leaned in and pulled Rona close, his hands ran over her back while his head leaned onto her shoulder. "I am sorry regardless, I should have just asked you what I wanted to know." Optimus said as he pulled back for a moment, when her hand gently cascaded over his face.

Optimus had not watched Emily and Wheeljack any longer, he leaned in and pressed his lips onto Rona's. There was a soft gasp only from Rona before she returned the kiss to Optimus, as the Autobot commander moaned softly clearly he enjoyed the kiss very much.

His vehicle form shuddered as Optimus leaned Rona against his vehicle form because he needed to feel her against his real body. "Yes…." He whispered as the feel of her sent shudders all through his form.

Rona strengthened the kiss against the Autobot commander, which made him growl in need, he wanted this human.

Rona could feel Optimus had become slightly excited, and she pulled back and glanced lower. The evidence clear, as she grinned. "Optimus Prime, are you happy to see me right now?" she asked as he locked eyes with her.

"What?" he asked confused as she grinned and patted a certain area, which only made him slightly flustered.

"Come on, let's take care of that shall we, stay with Wheeljack will you little sister?" Rona said.

"Wait what?" Emily asked.

"I am taking Optimus in the house," Rona said.

"What do I tell the others, what will the others say?" Wheeljack asked.

"They will say lucky leader now hush, Jackie!" Emily said still holding him.

"Look kid, I don't do romance so let go of me please." Jackie said.

Emily narrowed her eyes and pushed Wheeljack against his vehicle form, and kissed the Wrecker then with such an intensity that his holoform slid to the ground as Emily pulled away with a satisfied expression.

Wheeljack snarled and reached up and pulled a startled Emily down into his arms. "Get over here, kid, who said you could leave." Wheeljack snarled as he started to kiss her wildly which made both her day and possible night…

Xxxxxx

A/N - this story now has four more chapters, Rona and Optimus intimate chapter is next and then the last ones being edited now and will be posted today as they are finished.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is only for fun and the love of Transformers. Emily and Rona belong to my friend who requested the story and are used with her permission.

Requested story for a close friend that does not have an account here, but it is also a gift fiction for my sis FrontlinersShadow.

Humor/suspense/romance

Optimus/OC

Rated T

Summary: Two sisters, start to learn there is something not normal about their new neighbors, and what happens next is just not possible in any stretch of the imagination.

Transformers Prime – Pinch me, this is a dream

Chapter 10

Rona had taken Optimus swimming, and they ended up not able to keep their hands off each other, Optimus wanted this human. He wasn't sure what it was about her, which drove him absolutely crazy.

He pulled her against his body, and kissed her with such abandon he didn't care about anything or anyone else.

"I-I have never felt such things before, I was always told a prime should not let emotions be shown." He whispered.

"Ignore them, besides you show your emotions more now then you ever did. You can be the prime you believe you should be showing all sorts of emotions." Rona said as she pushed him against the side and kissed him with force.

"Mmmm, yes that is correct," he said as he let his hands roam all over her.

"Things were different on Cybertron for so long, and now we are here on Earth and…" Optimus said as he was the one who pushed now her into a wild frenzy of feelings she ever could have dreamed of feeling.

….

Rona opened her eyes and found she was now in her bed, and beside her was Optimus in his human holoform. He watched her with heavy lidded eyes, she leaned in kissed him and said. "Use your real form," was all she said as he obliged her then.

She saw his real body, and when he saw the tears he was confused and startled. "Why are you leaking?" he asked.

"It's just so hard to even imagine you're real, this isn't a dream you're real." Rona said as her hands ran all over his body. "You're really huge, aren't you?" she said as her hands ran all over which made him moan and then growl.

"I am very real," Optimus said as he pinned her to the bed. "All of me actually," he snarked.

"Do tell….?" Rona said as he kissed her once more and pressed his body against hers,

Rona wrapped her arms around his waist, as the Autobot commander let his instincts take over. He was careful not to hurt her, he could do this very gently and still be dominate as his Prime instincts burned deep within him. She would be his he would find a way to keep her with him always, he was more determined than ever to have her by his side forever.

Rona's mind went wild as she realized what could be done to help the Autobots, but in helping them, she realized she could lose Optimus forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is only for fun and the love of Transformers. Emily and Rona belong to my friend who requested the story and are used with her permission.

Requested story for a close friend that does not have an account here, but it is also a gift fiction for my sis FrontlinersShadow.

Humor/suspense/romance

Optimus/OC

Rated T

Summary: Two sisters, start to learn there is something not normal about their new neighbors, and what happens next is just not possible in any stretch of the imagination.

Transformers Prime – Pinch me, this is a dream

Chapter 11

Optimus stirred and glanced down at Rona, she was sound asleep he leaned down and kissed her before he let his holoform deactivate. He wanted to take a drive and clear his processors, he had to think of a way to keep Rona with him.

He would not be separated from her not now, he had tasted happiness and wouldn't be denied that again.

:::::….. Optimus to Ratchet, you there old friend?...:::::

::::… Yes, are you alright?...::::::

:::::…..Affirmative, I am going to the bluffs to clear my processors, if you need me I shall be there, alright?...:::::

:::::…..Are you alright?...:::::

::::….I am more than alright old friend, Optimus out….:::::

Ratchet was slightly confused, he wondered if Optimus had lost it now.

"What's wrong, Ratchet?" Arcee asked.

"Optimus was strange, he seemed too…" Ratchet said.

"Too what?" Arcee asked.

"Happy…" was all Ratchet said as Wheeljack came in with Emily.

"What are you doing soldier?" Magnus asked.

"We were supposed to tell you something…." Jackie said.

"Jackie….. are you okay?" Bulkhead asked.

Emily smirked then.

"Oh yea, Prime got lucky," Jackie said.

"Prime ain't the only one…." Emily said in a sing song tone.

Everyone looked at Wheeljack then. "Jackie….?" Bulkhead asked.

"What, she changed my processors alright?" Jackie said.

"And don't you forget," Emily said.

"I was going to tell Rona that I was just as much to blame as the bots; because you two knew stuff that no one else should have known. And in all fairness to Optimus, he does care about deeply for Rona. Look Raf and Miko lost their families because of MECH, and Optimus is a wreck he is trying to protect his team and us." Fowler said as Raf kept looking at his laptop and hitting buttons and looking very upset.

"Guys, where is Optimus?" Raf yelled suddenly.

"Why….?" Jack and Fowler asked.

"Predaking's signature is heating up the boards," Ratchet said suddenly as Emily's eyes widened.

"No…." Emily mumbled as she pulled her cell out and quickly called her sister and told her what had happened.

"We have to find Optimus and fast, come on Fowler Rona is coming." Emily said as Rona ran out of their house.

"Fowler, drive take my keys get us to the bluffs now!" Rona demanded.

"Fowler was Ratchet kidnapped by Soundwave at all?" Emily asked out of the blue.

"No, we had to take off after DarkMount was destroyed and when Silas took his revenge out he had killed Raf and Miko's families." Fowler said.

"What was the last thing that happened, do you remember?" Rona asked as Fowler drove them to the bluffs.

"That Predaking had attacked Magnus, Wheeljack and Bulkhead because they had stumbled on some sort of lab where others like Predaking were. Wheeljack said Shockwave had some sort of rigged explosive device there and he ground bridged away before Predaking saw him." Fowler said. "Shockwave set up the bots for this," he added.

"Not Shockwave, it was Megatron who ordered the deaths and to blame it on Optimus and the others," Rona said with a sneer.

"What, but why?" Fowler asked.

"Megatron fears Predaking and anyone like him, he also fears Optimus," Rona remarked.

"We have to get to those bluffs now; I might be able to stop Predaking." Rona said and added. "And save Optimus..." Rona said as tears hit her like a speeding train. "Please let me be able to save him, please." She whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is only for fun and the love of Transformers. Emily and Rona belong to my friend who requested the story and are used with her permission.

Requested story for a close friend that does not have an account here, but it is also a gift fiction for my sis FrontlinersShadow.

Humor/suspense/romance

Optimus/OC

Rated T

Summary: Two sisters, start to learn there is something not normal about their new neighbors, and what happens next is just not possible in any stretch of the imagination.

Transformers Prime – Pinch me, this is a dream

Chapter 12

Optimus was parked at the bluffs, and suddenly transformed his azure optics dimmed as energon rolled from his optics. He had some small part of him, which had hoped he could be with Rona he had truly started to care that was the reason he couldn't go through with shocking her and integrating her that way. He never had a femme, and now he did at least he could be happy. He wanted to be loved, by the Allspark he wanted to be loved and cared for. Now, he had tasted that happiness and he wanted it forever, and by Primus no one would rob him of that.

His thoughts were interrupted by a roar in the sky, his optics widened. "No," he whispered. "Predaking has found us."

The two stared at each other, as Predaking swooped down and sent a roar of heated flames at Optimus who managed to dodge the flames. Optimus opened fire on Predaking with his powerful gun, but Predaking would no denied not this time. He was out for blood, Optimus' blood and he intended to have his revenge one way or another.

"Are you afraid, Prime?" Predaking snarled as Optimus looked at Predaking with anger, he would not let this creature rob him of his happiness.

Predaking roared and set loose with an attack Optimus was not ready for, he held his own for a long time. However Predaking had gotten Optimus onto his back and suddenly stomped on him which made him cough up energon. "I am going to tear you apart," Predaking snarled as he went to stomp again until he heard a voice a female voice, a human voice.

"STOP…!"

Predaking turned to see who had dared address him in such a manner, he saw three humans' two females and a male. "What do you want?" he roared.

Rona looked at Optimus, he looked terrible he was coughing up energon and looked just so painfully injured.

"You have to listen to me, Predaking, you were tricked by Megatron." Rona said.

"You're a human, what makes you think you know anything about me or my kind?" he demanded.

"I know more than you think, Shockwave created you by cloning you. I also know you do not wish to be called or referred to as a beast. You want to be known as smart and intelligent correct?" Rona asked.

That shocked Predaking, and he walked closer to the human. "Go on," he said.

"Optimus and the Autobots were not the ones who destroyed your fellow Predacons; they were lured to that lab by Megatron. You did not see what Shockwave was doing, because you did not arrive until after. Shockwave set off a bomb that was set on all the Predacons in those chambers; it was Megatron who ordered the deaths not Optimus." Rona said as she heard Optimus coughing once more and moan. "Please let me go to him," she said as he nodded.

Rona ran over to Optimus and climbed on him. "I-I …..want us to be together…" Optimus coughed.

"Shhh, you need to relax and then after your patched up we will worry about being together for as long as you want, okay?" she said as his optics dimmed slightly as he registered her words.

"Y-You wish to be with….M-Me always?" he asked shocked.

"Yes just hold that thought okay?" she said as the other Autobots arrived.

"I do not understand why would he do such a thing?" Predaking asked.

"Look what you just did to Optimus and he is a prime, Megatron fears you and anyone like you." She said as she suddenly was shown something within her mind which made her scream and fall to the ground.

Predaking saw this as well as Prime, Emily and Fowler, "Rona…!" they yelled in fear.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is only for fun and the love of Transformers. Emily and Rona belong to my friend who requested the story and are used with her permission.

Requested story for a close friend that does not have an account here, but it is also a gift fiction for my sis FrontlinersShadow.

Humor/suspense/romance

Optimus/OC

Rated T

Summary: Two sisters, start to learn there is something not normal about their new neighbors, and what happens next is just not possible in any stretch of the imagination.

Transformers Prime – Pinch me, this is a dream

Chapter 13

Rona stood and saw things happening like she was in the episode of Transformers Prime, she saw Megatron being killed. She saw Bumblebee do it and get his voice back and saw Cybertron reborn. She also felt the presence of others, but none more so than the one who spoke to her.

"You must tell Predaking to take Bumblebee to the ship cloak him so he can get the Star Saber for Optimus. Megatron must not be permitted to touch the CNA nor the Dark energon must never touch it. That is what will allow Unicron to return from stasis and possess Megatron."

"You're Primus aren't you?" she asked.

"Indeed I am you wish to stay with Optimus Prime, do you not?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Then it shall be done, do you think it was an accident it was he who kept you alive during your ordeal?" Primus asked.

"I really never thought about it much I guess," she said.

"He needs love and shelter just like any human would all beings desire to be loved and cared for." Said Primus.

She smiled then as she thought about him then. She was going to have Optimus Prime as she suddenly though Pinch me I am so dreaming.

"You both have a chance to amend the past, do not let that chance go," Primus said as he brought her back to her body.

Rona opened her eyes only to find everyone around her, except for Ratchet who was trying to tend to Optimus.

"Rona, are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Yes, we need to hurry," Rona said as she got to her feet and went to Predaking.

She explained everything to him, and he agreed to help which surprised the Autobots greatly.

"Remember we need a ground bridge after you get in there Bumblebee use this location okay?" she said as he nodded as Smokescreen went too as Rona tried to help one species while trying to stop Unicron from coming back as well.


	14. Chapter 14 - Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; this is only for fun and the love of Transformers. Emily and Rona belong to my friend who requested the story and are used with her permission.

Requested story for a close friend that does not have an account here, but it is also a gift fiction for my sis FrontlinersShadow.

Humor/suspense/romance

Optimus/OC

Rated T

Summary: Two sisters, start to learn there is something not normal about their new neighbors, and what happens next is just not possible in any stretch of the imagination.

Transformers Prime – Pinch me, this is a dream

Chapter 14

Predaking flew up to the Nemesis with a cloaked Bumblebee and Smokescreen to the unsuspecting Decepticons. Smokescreen used his phrase disrupter and went searching for the Star Saber for Optimus. Bumblebee got to the area to ground bridge to the others, then quickly ground bridged the others to the warship.

The others stormed the warship, as Predaking took out the Vehicons leaving only Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave and Knockout to deal with.

The Wreckers led by Magnus took down Shockwave, Starscream and Soundwave; while Bumblebee hurried to get the Star Saber to his commander Megatron however stood in his way.

"Nice try scout, I am going to find your injured leader and tear him apart, but first I am going to send you into oblivion!" Megatron yelled as he fired his fusion cannon at Bumblebee at point blank range in his chest sending him flying back into the tank of Sytho energon matter.

"Bumblebee….!" Exclaimed Arcee and the kids.

Raf felt his eyes tearing up then, his best friend was gone. "Bee," he whispered.

Megatron turned to find Rona with Optimus. "Optimus you are looking rather damaged, and more humans for me to kill how nice," Megatron snarled as Rona narrowed her eyes.

How could she ever say Optimus was like this bastard, "I am sorry for what I said," she whispered to Optimus who looked at her wearily.

"Now who shall die next, actually I would rather leave Optimus for last so he can see all he loves and cares for ripped away from him." Megatron said.

"MEGATRON…..!" roared a new voice.

The former gladiator from Kaon turned at the unfamiliar voice only to have something sharp shoved deep into him chest, as he looked shocked as fear crossed his optics.

"You took my voice, you will never take anything from anyone ever again." Bumblebee said as he shocked everyone.

"Nooo….." was all Megatron said with a pained groan as he dropped to the ground.

"Predaking…." Rona yelled as the Predacon emerged out of the other room on the ship. "Open the space bridge Ratchet and Predaking take Megatron as far away do whatever to that body. Take the shard out of him and do as I told Primus said to do with it." Rona said as the he nodded. "Come back to Cybertron though, it is your home too." She said as he nodded and smiled.

"Cybertron?" the Autobots whispered.

"There is enough of this stuff to bring back Cybertron and heal Optimus and then some," she said.

"That's not all we can do," Smokescreen said.

"What do you mean?" Wheeljack asked.

"There is enough here to turn Rona, Emily, the kids, Fowler and June for all our family." Smokescreen said as Rona looked at Optimus and smiled.

"You can have an extra happy ending, Optimus," Rona said. "With me," she added as he smiled.

"I would like that," Optimus said. "Very much," he said.

"I can help please let me stay online," Knockout said as he peeked his helm out from his hiding space.

That only got a roar of laughter from everyone, as Optimus was healed first and then they got ready to send the beam into Cybertron's core. Then the humans were changed next, and they did Rona first so she could go see Optimus in the ship's medical bay.

Rona went into the medical bay, and found Optimus on a medical berth, he looked absolutely stunning."You look so hot, gotta say," she said walking up to him.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello yourself," she said with a yelp as he grabbed her and pulled her into his servos.

"You should know I am a protective mate, and I do not allow any others to touch what does not belong to them." He said.

"That is good to know." She said.

"Indeed," he said as he pulled her close, and kissed her with a growl.

"I am glad you came to us, I was too lonely for too long," he said as his lips found hers once more. "I believe it was destiny," he added.

"At least its not a dream, because I would be so angry," she said as she ran her hand over his body making him growl once more.

"Naughty femme," he growled.

"Right, want me to stop?" she asked.

"No," he chuckled.

"Thought so, commander," she said as they started to kiss all over again securing a bright future for all.

Till all are one….


End file.
